


Love Advice

by songkim2020



Category: Winner (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:08:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24101101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/songkim2020/pseuds/songkim2020
Summary: Where fans interview Mino and Jinwoo over Vlive for some love advice.
Relationships: Kim Jinwoo/Song Minho | Mino
Kudos: 9





	Love Advice

**Author's Note:**

> I imagine they'd look like this througout the interivew: https://twitter.com/i/status/1142736873019727873
> 
> Make sure to click the underlined text for my SongKim references

"Are we live?" Jinwoo asked his lover.

"I think so" the rapper replied.

"Hi Everyone! This is Mino -"

"- and Jinwoo" both men waved to the camera.

"So we've been getting a lot of requests for Jinwoo and I to share some love advice" Mino opened.

"Honestly, we were hesitant to talk about our relationship in public but we thought that if we could help our inseos - then, why not?" the rapper explained as his lover nodded in agreement.

"So Team Winner gathered all your questions and we'll do our best to answer some of them" Jinwoo continued.

"That's right. So let's go to the first question" said Mino as he [wrapped his arm around](https://twitter.com/lshcheeks/status/1128792591711870977/photo/1) his lover's [shoulder](https://twitter.com/songkimnation/status/1189328699054796800)s.

**Mrs_Song_Mino asks: Is it hard that you have very different lifestyles? Mino likes to go out while Jinwoo likes to stay home.**

It certainly wasn't an issue when they were still friends and roommates. Their opposing lifestyles began to be a problem when they got together. It became a challenge to agree on what to do on dates. Mino wanted to go to every art exhibit or club while Jinwoo was happy hanging out at home watching a movie or the latest drama. Aside from their band's activities, they had realized that most of their hobbies and interests didn't overlap.

"It was" Mino replied and paused, looking at his lover to silently ask if it was okay to share this. Jinwoo placed his hand on the rapper's arm in responseand so the younger man went on.

"We had alot of arguments at first. But even if we got on each other's nerves, we both agreed that breaking up was never on the table so we kept talking about it until we resolved it." Mino explained. "We eventually realized that sure, we didn't have similar interests but we definitely valued the same things. Winner. Kindness. Loyalty. Being Humble. Always doing our best."

Jinwoo continued, "and we decided to look for activities that were ours, that we both liked doing. [Gaming](https://twitter.com/SherryNiss/status/1172862966925946880). Drinking. Going to the Grocery" Having S*ex, he silently added. Mino, reading his _hyung's_ mind, covered his mouth to suppress a laugh.

"And I guess because we cared for one another, we also learned to care for what the other liked" Jinwoo said.

And this was true. Jinwoo had learned to accompany his lover on his shopping sprees and hiphop gigs. And heaven knows, what sort of fetishes and sexual fantasies he had granted for the rapper. In turn, Mino had made it a habit to watch at least one of the many dramas Jinwoo was following. Once in awhile, he would also join Jinwoo in [bed](https://twitter.com/camino444/status/1237998739899310081), where the older man could stay for hours on end.

**Winner1984foreva asks: My boyfriend doesn't say I love you often although he does alot of sweet things. Is that okay?**

"We had the good fortune of being very good friends before getting together. [So we're very familiar with how the other would feel even without using words"](https://twitter.com/songkimnation/status/1163455106534166528) Mino replied. "So I think it's about learning to observe and read the person you're with"

Like Jinwoo had a pained smile that Mino knew meant he was bothered by something. Or how he'd hold the rapper's [hand ](https://twitter.com/SherryNiss/status/1156192169813659648)when he was nervous. Or this certain laugh he gave in public that meant his lover was irritated and was going to scold him in private. Or how he'd touch Mino's [thigh ](https://twitter.com/flyonflame/status/1004720928884867072)when he was relaxed and happy, or graze his [tummy ](https://twitter.com/songkimnation/status/1176141141822988288)when he was turned on.

"And I think people like your boyfriend show their love in actions without necessarily having to say it" Jinwoo added.

His Mino for instance, would would never let a day pass without a [cuddle ](https://twitter.com/songkimnation/status/1237712937785016320)in bed. There was also the time he came running when Jinwoo [needed ](https://twitter.com/songkimnation/status/1247529411433254919)[help ](https://twitter.com/songkimnation/status/1163439660774785031)for his [solo](https://twitter.com/songkimnation/status/1160393492050219008). Or how he was always unashamed to [kiss ](https://twitter.com/songkimnation/status/1236311589038379009)him or show his [affection ](https://twitter.com/songkimnation/status/1193166920503062530)in public. How he'd protect Jinwoo from [Hoon's ](https://twitter.com/songkimnation/status/1184984632913096705)teasing and bullying. Or gave the best part of any [song ](https://twitter.com/songkimnation/status/1187031870036312064)he composed for Jinwoo to sing. 

**KpopGeek24: Is it okay for lovers to do things apart?**

Both men laughed. "We're always together though" said Jinwoo. "At work. In our apartment"

"But it's never been an issue" Mino said proudly. "Look, we love each other but that doesn't mean our lives have to revolve around one another"

"I think expecting your partner to fulfill all your needs is too much pressure on one person" Jinwoo added.

Jinwoo could easily do errands or entertain himself at home with or without his lover. Yes, he was touchy but he wasn't needy. Mino also had his own friends for night outs. He also had a million art projects that didn't require the older man's participation.

They also both agreed from the very beginning of their relationship that Winner was priority. That they would never allow whatever the two of them had to endanger the group or affect their bandmates.

"We don't take what we have for granted. Of course, we put in the work. But it's weird because at the same time, we're also pretty secure that even if we're apart, not talking, or doing our own thing, we'd be fine" said Jinwoo, placing his hand on his partner's thigh as he spoke. Mino smiled and leaned in to kiss his lover on the cheek. A million hearts popped out on Vlive.

**NyongdalLovers asks: How do your bandmates feel about having a couple in the group?**

"They're too sappy" Hoon butted in. Appearing out of nowhere behind the couple and then squeezing himself in between the two to grab the phone from Jinwoo's hands. "It's really cringe worthy" the dancer remarked.

"I knew right from the start something was going on even before these two realized they liked each other" said Yoon to the camera while pointing at Jinwoo and Mino's direction. 

"Okay guys. Very funny. Now, give it back" Mino warned as he tried to snatch his phone back from Yoon's hands, who had thrown it towards Hoon before the _mojiri_ could get his hands on it. 

_CRAAAACK!_

Mino's jaw dropped.

His lover winced.

Their maknae gasped.

"Oops" Hoon whimpered.

All four scrambled towards the poor device, which was now on the floor. Its glass screen scattered in pieces.

"I JUST GOT THAT PHONE!" Mino growled. His anger clearly visible from head to toe like Goku on super saiyan mode. Hoon and Yoon started to back away, hoping for a quick escape to the dog house. But the rapper had tackled both men before they could make a run for it.

As his bandmates wreaked havoc in the living room, Jinwoo sent a quick message to their fans on Vlive. Then, quietly slipped out of the apartment in search of a new phone and some dinner. A rumble always made his boys hungry.

\----

_"Sorry we had to cut things short! Sharing our favorite photo from our Everywhere concert. Most of you probably don't know this but Mino and I were celebrating our first year anniversary that day. Much Love, Jinwoo"_

END


End file.
